edfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Ed Here
"Your Ed Here" is the 13th episode of Season 4 and the 90th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Kevin finds out Eddy's middle name through his wallet and Eddy must now do everything Kevin tells him to do to prevent Kevin from revealing Eddy's middle name to everybody. Plot In an unforeseen blaze of crayon-fueled success, it looks very much as though one of Eddy's scams is actually going to pull in some serious cash for the Eds. Indeed the Eds' Spitting Image waxworks seems to be doing quite well for itself if the eager customers are anything to go by. Naturally though, there are always skeptics out to spoil the fun and in the Cul-de-Sac's case they don't come any more skeptical than the swaggering loudmouth Kevin and so it's really quite a relief for the Eds and their business when he decides he's seen enough and wanders off. Kevin doesn't go very far though for what should he find lying there on the ground but a wallet. Unfortunately for Kevin, the wallet is empty which is fairly understandable when he discovers that the owner of the wallet is none other than Eddy. Now the fact that Kevin found a wallet in the first place was enough to get Eddy interested but Kevin's revelation over what's inside that wallet seconds later is enough to have him sit up and beg for horror of horrors, Kevin has seen Eddy's ID card and discovered his middle name! As we soon find out that middle name is "Skipper", and it's a secret that Eddy would really prefer the rest of the kids never discovered. Naturally though, what with Kevin being a bit of nasty irk and also one who has been on the receiving end of Eddy's scams one time too many, he sees this as a nice opportunity for a little blackmail. Kevin tells Eddy that he must do whatever he says no matter what, otherwise he will tell the kids Eddy's middle name. Ed and Edd in the meantime are playing tic-tac-toe though Ed keeps winning the game incorrectly. They then notice Eddy doing strange things that are completely out of character for him. So as Edd and Ed (well, mostly Edd) wonder what on earth is going on, Kevin wastes no time in making Eddy perform his every wish and generally making a total laughingstock of himself. Eddy is forced to give Kevin his hard-earned cash and to dress just like Jimmy but that's only the start of it, for he also has to drag poor Edd outside and kiss him in front of Nazz and act like a performing seal in front of everyone. Of course the cruel twist is that Kevin goes and tells the kids about Skipper anyway and as the laughter from the Kids bubbles around him. Eddy feels that his life is ruined forever. Edd and Ed approach and the former states to Eddy he is here for him. Ed claims Eddy is embarrassed because everyone now knows his middle name. Edd is shocked that Skipper is Eddy's middle name, but Eddy doesn't care as his life is wrecked. Edd, comforting Eddy states to be proud of it because it will be with him for the rest of his life. Edd tries to get Eddy to smile, but it doesn't work as Eddy's smile turns back into a frown. Edd then tries to make things better by telling Eddy his own middle name which is "Marion". Ed and Eddy then laugh their heads off with Eddy stating Marion is a female name. Ed and Eddy then start making a few jokes on Edd's middle name before Eddy decides to make the joke better. Eddy then yells out to everyone what Edd's middle name is much to Edd's dismay. Soon enough, the kids arrive and poor sensitive Edd has now become the butt of the cruel jokes by the other kids (Rolf calls Edd "Marion the Hungarian" while Kevin and Jonny call Edd "Marion the Librarian"). As they laugh away, Eddy states to Ed, "Kids can be so cruel, huh Ed?". Ed then slyly says "You got that right, Skipper!", angering Eddy. The episode ends with Ed laughing at saying Eddy's middle name while Eddy annoyed by this. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "Life-like, ain't it? You too can have your wax dummy from Ed's spittin image of wax! Need a scapegoat for mom and dad to yell at? Why not blame the dummy – only twenty-five cents!" Jimmy: "You mean live life guilt-free? Give it to me, Eddy!" a quarter in Eddy's jar ---- *'Jonny': an excited tone "Turn me and Plank into candles, Eddy!" ---- *'Rolf': by the wax figures "Come Kevin, the placing of the wig is not to be missed!" ---- *'Edd': watching Jonny fumble blindly around "Give Jonny back his eyes, Ed." Ed: "Right-O Jimbo!" ---- *'Kevin': "So? Swallow it or else. Right then. Hey, guys! Wanna know what Eddy's..." Eddy: "Okay, okay." the fish hard '' '''Kevin': holding a water gun "Oh, man. You're sick. Let me wash that down for you." water at Eddy's pants "Oops, I missed." laughs at Eddy's embarrassment ---- *'Eddy': worriedly "Remember, Kev, loose lips sink ships." ---- *'Ed': a monkey-shaped back-scratcher "Anybody got an itch to scratch?" ---- *'Edd': "Kevin's making a fool of you in front of everyone!" Ed: "Yeah, it's usually me!" ---- *'Ed': "A fine example of who-knows-what he is." ---- *''everyone discovers Eddy's middle name and walks away'' Eddy: " angrily Kevin you jerk! you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kevin: sarcastic "Oops I forgot! Later Skipper!" laughs ---- *'Ed': "Skipper's embarrassed because now everyone knows Eddy's middle name." Edd: "Skipper?" Eddy: depressed "Ah, who cares!? My life's wreck." Edd: "Skipper's a very, um, exceptional middle name. Be proud of it, because it will be with you for the rest of your life. Now how about a smile? Eddy, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you my middle name!" Eddy: feebly "Okay." Edd: Well Eddy, my middle name is Marion." pause Eddy: "Marion?! You gotta be kidding me! That's a girl's name!" begins to laugh his head off Ed: "Marion! Like that maid!" joins in with the laughing Eddy: "Hey everybody, listen up! Double D's middle name is..." Edd: to shush Eddy "Eddy, please don't!" Eddy: "...Marion!" of the kids arrive to tease Edd about his middle name Nazz: "My aunt's name is Marion." Sarah: "Double D that's so cute!" Rolf: "Marion the Hungarian!" Jonny &''' '''Kevin: "No! Marion the librarian!" laughs at Edd Eddy: "Kids can be so cruel, huh Ed?" Ed: slyly "You got that right, Skipper!" Trivia/Goofs *Edd's and Eddy's middle names were revealed in this episode. Edd's is Marion and Eddy's is Skipper. Ed's was not revealed yet, but it was in a later episode. *According to Eddy's ID, he is (or was, depending on the date of the picture) 12 years old, and that he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. **In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" Eddy has a height marker that has his ages above his height in that episode his age was 11, so his birthday was between that episode and this one. *In this episode, Eddy lives at 220 Rathink Ave., but in "To Sir with Ed" he lived at 200 Rathink Ave. instead of 220 Rathink Ave. *Ed knew how to play tic-tac-toe in "Who Let the Ed In?", but he does not know how to play that game in this episode, but since he's not that bright he might have forgotten how to play it at some point between this episode and "Who Let the Ed In?". *This is the first episode to premiere in 2004. *63th time the Kankers didn't appear. *Nazz reveals that she has an aunt named Marion. *'Running Gag:' Kevin attempting to reveal Eddy's middle name to others unless Eddy does what Kevin says to not say it. *What Kevin wanted Eddy to do: **Buy him a soda. **Dress up as Jimmy. **Kiss Edd. **Do seal tricks. **Wave to Nazz **Eat a fish. **Act like he wet himself when Kevin squirts him with a water gun. *This is the twentieth time everyone wants to pay for The Eds' scams. The scam was actually very popular and successful. However, Eddy had to give his money to Kevin to keep him from revealing his middle name. *'Eddy': "Remember Kev, loose lips sink ships." During WWII, one of the things not to do was talk about the military in relation to the content of what you talked about. This was prevalent when military men/women were on leave. The idea was that anyone could be a 'spy' and be working for the enemy. *There is a reference to the 1957 musical The Music Man near the end of the episode. After Edd reveals his middle name is Marion and Eddy yells out to the Kids what Edd's middle name is, Rolf states "Marion the Hungarian!", and Kevin and Jonny chime in to it by saying "No! Marion the librarian!" Marion the librarian was a character in the musical The Music Man. *Ed made a reference to Robin Hood when he said "Marion, like that maid!" referring to Maid Marion from Robin Hood. This is the first episode to reference Robin Hood, the second being "Robbin' Ed". *When Eddy dressed up as Jimmy, he was wearing his red shoes, however when he saw Kevin with Nazz, in one shot his shoes turned black. *It's revealed in this episode that Jonny's eyes can be removeable. Gallery Ed puppet.jpg|Ed Edd puppet.jpg|Edd Eddy puppet.jpg|Eddy Jimmy Muppet.jpg|Jimmy Johnny false muppet.jpg|Jonny Eddy like Jimmy.jpg|Eddy as Jimmy Eddy like seal.jpg|Eddy acting as a seal Ed and Double D X-0.jpg|Ed and Double D playing X's and 0's. Ed is the reigning champion! 087.PNG|Kevin and Nazz reacting to Eddy kissing Edd. Video dZy0G5JJq18 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4